


parade

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Dumb Puns, Gen, awful, nil's sense of humor is simply awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When Nil sees them, strolling through the hall like a parade, he almost falls from the stairs, laughing too hard to keep balance.





	

When Nil sees them, strolling through the hall like a parade, he almost falls from the stairs, laughing too hard to keep balance. In the end he manages to sit on the stairs, tears in his eyes, wheezing. Steffit rolls his eyes at him, then at Prokopis when he growls at howling Nil. 

‘So,’ begins Nil when he finally manages to catch his breath a little, ‘at least now we know after who I take. I always suspected you are quite a chick magnet.’ Tears are streaming down his face and he starts to howl again, as soon as he makes the joke. 

Steffit sighs again, and sends a wave of irritation towards Garl, and feels a little better when the sandwich he was making is suddenly aflame. 


End file.
